10 simple rules
by Klarolinekalijah16
Summary: In their 10 years of being together, Katherine Pierce and Elijah Mikaelson had learned to follow a few simple rules in order to maintain a healthy relationship...and then some...(All-vampire)


**Hey guys, this is my first story ever :)...I'm a HUGE fan of Klaroline and Kalijhah...Sorry for any mistakes, i don't have a beta as of yet...Hope you all enjoy...**

In their 10 years of being together, Katherine Pierce and Elijah Mikaelson had learned t follow a few rules in order to maintain a healthy relationship...and then some...

**1. Whoever woke up first, made breakfast...**

Usually, this was Elijah. He would wake up, plant a kiss on the the forehead of the brunette vampire sleeping next to him and head down to the kitchen, all the while trying to ignore how low the covers were on her creamy back...he would prepare for her a fresh pot of coffee along with cut fruit and an assortment of pastries. Just in time, his Katerina would come down the stairs wearing only his crinkled white shirt and a head of mussed curls. She gives him a come hither look, and come hither he does. To them, this is the start of a beautiful and wonderful morning.

On the rare occasion when Katherine woke up earlier, she would make him one thing only: pancakes. She would set them on the kitchen table, waiting for Elijah to come down in his tailored sweatpants. she would then proceed to push him down on a kitchen chair, straddling his lap as she feeds him bits of pancakes...enough would be enough as Elijah would lose his patience, throwing Katerina down onto the table, tearing of her robe, spreading the maple syrup over her body as he licked his way down, down, down...They don't care that the empty plate of pancakes is now lying in broken pieces at their feet...

**2. Always conserve the hot water...**

After a long day at work (which usually involved Niklaus's silly hybrid problems), Elijah liked nothing more than to unwinding a nice, hot shower. He feels a soft pair over lips dancing over his shoulder blades, turning around to find his Katerina, with a coy smile over her face. Before he can question the look, she sinks down on her knees and teasingly takes him into her mouth...

Katerina, on the other hand, prefers to take long baths, something Elijah considers to be a waste of time ("Oh, come on Elijah, I'll be wet and naked, what's the problem?""Darling i much rather prefer you wet and naked out of the water"). Thinking back about it, Elijah doesn't mind. No, not if he has if Katerina bouncing in wild abandon on his length by the end of the bath, her face etched in sheer pleasure, the water in the tub slashing out the sides. maybe bath times aren't that bad after all...

**3. Respect each others brand and cloth choices...**

It was a very common knowledge amongst the supernatural community that both Katherine and Elijah liked their clothing brands. And their shoe brands. And their accessory brands. Most of Elijah's ties were from Calvin Klein, his precious suits hand tailored Armani and his pocket squares custom made from Burberry. In Elijah's opinion, his ties were a part of his personality and decor...to Katherine, however, they were a waste of good closet space. She didn't mind, though, when Elijah used said ties to bind her to the bedpost and hear her screams of pleasure as he drove her to oblivion.

Katerina's Vera Vang grown were loved by everyone around her...except maybe Elijah. No, it wasn't that he hated them, it was just that he was concerned about the amount clothes piling up in her closets day after day...In situations like these, Katherine would just pill up a new set of lingerie from Victoria's Secret and come to bed, feeling powerful as Elijah's hungry eyes roamed all over her slim figure. Needless to say, the torn lingerie ends up by the foot of their bed by the end of the night.

**4. No matter what, never go to bed angry...**

If their was one thing that all couples fought for, was the make up sex later on. Katherine would get mad at Elijah for spending to much time handling the vampire community in New Orleans with Klaus, and would refuse to have anything to do with him for hours, lying on his side of the bed. she couldn't stay angry for long, though, not when Elijah would come home with a sweet smile, a huge bunch of red roses and her favorite chocolates from Lindt...Katherine would just melt, and pulling him down on top her on the bed.

Mostly, Katherine's reckless behavior (something she called having "fun"), would get her into trouble, and make Elijah mad. He would lay in bed sulking, as he feels kiss being trailed all over his face and neck, then a beautiful figure straddling him...He smiles, all anger forgotten, as he pulls his Katerina in for a deep, long and passionate kiss.

**5. Support each others hobbies and habits unconditionally...**

Elijah supported her when she wanted to get a purple streak her thick curls, when she got the craze of becoming an artist, when she decided to get a dog,and even when she developed the habit of dancing in every rainstorm that occurred in the city of New Orleans. He would simply watch, smiling, at her childish behavior and naughty eyes as she danced in the rain to an imaginary tune, for a long time...well it didn't last long as he would pick her up, tear away then dress covering her glorious body and fuck her senseless into the nearest wall.

Katherine supported him no matter would just stand by him during the hard time, entwine their fingers together, and whisper how proud she was of him. Despite running for the past 500 years of her life, she was able to convince Elijah that she was not going to run away again. He had made the promise of loving her unconditionally for the rest of their eternity together, and she had done the same. "Always and forever", they had said, and were keeping that very promise, staying with each other through thick and thin, and their need for each other simmering above the surface as a constant.

**PLEASE read and review...i would love any and all feedback's...thank you :)**


End file.
